Wet Psy
by K. Kaitou
Summary: Tidak ada interaksi yang manis dan romantis, yang ada hanya Luhan yang gila dan Xiumin yang terlalu penurut untuk didominasi. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat seks hebatnya jika itu bersama Xiumin! /CHAPTER 1: W.I.L.D /EXO fanfiction/boy x boy/LuMin (Luhan x Xiumin/ Minseok)/PWP, NC, mesum, terlalu frontal, bahasa vulgar, tanpa sensor, kekerasan. Homofobik menepi dulu. DLDR!


Ini fanfict boy x boy atau hubungan antar dua laki-laki. Yang homofobik menepi dulu.

Rate M untuk lemon, PWP, mesum, bahasa sangat frontal, tanpa sensor, kekerasan, dll. **Baca dulu peringatannya sebelum protes**—kecuali kalo kalian mau menuh-menuhi kotak review ::troll::

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi Xiumin masih belum membereskan alat tulisnya. Tasnya ia taruh begitu saja di meja, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

**_Luhan is calling..._**

Dan buruknya, Xiumin teledor tidak mengecek _handphone_-nya yang terus bergetar.

.

.

**Wet Psy**

(Rate: M / LuMin/ Luhan x Xiumin (Minseok) / Boy x boy)

.

_Tidak ada interaksi yang manis dan romantis, yang ada hanya Luhan yang gila dan Xiumin yang terlalu penurut untuk didominasi. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat seks hebatnya jika itu bersama Minseok!_

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Baru saja ia mendudukkan pantatnya di jok mobil, orang di sebelahnya sudah bertanya dengan nada sinis. Xiumin menutup pintu lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Ah, hanya mengobrol dengan teman." Xiumin tersenyum canggung dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya ke jok belakang.

"Mengobrol sampai dua puluh menit lebih?"

Tidak ada bentakan, tapi Xiumin tahu orang itu marah. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu tadi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ada sebelas panggilan dan tujuh pesan masuk di _handphone-_nya.

"..Maaf. Aku janji tidak akan kuulang." Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat canggung karena tahu dirinya terus ditatap. "..Luhan-ah, bisakah kita pulang?"

Leher Xiumin ditarik ke depan sebelum Luhan berbisik di telinga pacarnya. "Tidak mau membayar ganti rugi, hm?"

Luhan mengecup bibir Xiumin, menghisapnya, lalu melumatnya kasar. Xiumin mendekatkan dirinya untuk meremat kerah kemeja Luhan. Ciuman Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya terbang. Ia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan, meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tangan Luhan menelusup ke balik seragam Xiumin, menggerayangi perut Xiumin dan berhenti di putingnya. Luhan mencubit dan menarik benda yang mulai mencuat itu.

Xiumin mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya. Tangan Luhan yang lain membuka resleting celana Xiumin. Diremasnya kuat-kuat penis itu hingga Xiumin menjerit, melepas ciuman mereka.

"Sshh.." Luhan menenangkan Xiumin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan. "Nikmati saja."

Rangsangan kembali mendera tubuh Xiumin. Kali ini tidak ada ciuman, jadi desahannya bisa terdengar jelas di dalam mobil. Luhan melepas ikat pinggang Xiumin. Posisi duduk tidak memungkinkan Luhan untuk membuka celana itu, jadi ia menarik penis Xiumin keluar melewati sisi celana dalam warna biru itu tanpa melepas kain pembungkus tubuh bagian bawah Xiumin. Penis Xiumin tegak sepenuhnya. Gila, Luhan benar-benar membuatnya terangsang hanya dalam lima menit!

Xiumin paham benar kalau Luhan sangat senang mendominasi, pemuda itu akan puas melihat _partner_-nya tidak berdaya karena ulahnya. Xiumin bahkan pernah dikurung di dalam kamar Luhan untuk dikerjai dan tidak bisa berjalan dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Xiumin benar-benar kacau saat itu, tapi respon Luhan hanya tersenyum puas dan mengabaikan Xiumin yang kesakitan.

Xiumin menghentikan Luhan saat sebuah jari hampir berhasil memasuki lubangnya. "Hhh.. ini masih di dekat sekolah, Luhan.. ahh."

Luhan diam, dalam hati mengiyakan. Dia masih waras dan tidak mau tertangkap sedang mencabuli seseorang di kawasan sekolah. Meskipun 'seseorang' yang dimaksud di sini adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Luhan menurunkan posisi jok Xiumin hingga maksimal, merebahkan tubuh sintal itu di sana—mengantisipasi orang lain agar tidak dapat melihat tubuh Xiumin, kemudian ia menjalankan mobil menjauhi sekolah. Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang terengah-engah dan menyeringai senang melihat tubuh pacarnya yang berantakan, benar-benar seksi.

Z

"Ngghh.. ahh.. ahh.. L-Luhan.. ahh.. aahh.. ngh.. ahh!"

Luhan mendorong penisnya keras-keras, sengaja membuat tubuh sintal Xiumin terhentak hebat. Lupakan rasa nikmat yang menderanya, Luhan tidak akan membuang harga dirinya sebagai dominan hanya untuk mendesah.

Jika kalian mengira mereka melakukan seks di dalam mobil, kalian salah besar. Luhan memang tidak sabaran, tapi dia tahu dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk _memakan_ Xiumin, jadi daripada repot-repot menggendong pacarnya setelah melakukan seks yang melelahkan, jadi dia memilih kamar di apartemen mewahnya untuk memulai kegiatan panas mereka.

"Bagaimana, hm?" Luhan tertawa sadis "Kau merasakannya? Apa senikmat itu saat aku menyetubuhimu dengan liar?"

"Ahh.. Luhanh.. ahh! Aah! Ngghh.."

Xiumin meremat kedua lengan Luhan yang mengungkungnya. Dia sudah mabuk sekarang. Tumbukan Luhan benar-benar akurat. Dia bahkan lupa caranya bernafas.

Xiumin membusungkan dadanya, meminta lebih. Luhan menyanggupinya dengan melumat sebelah puting Xiumin. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar, rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Xiumin berani sumpah energi Luhan seperti energi kuda, atau mungkin monster. Luhan pasti tidak berpikir kalau lubangnya sangat panas, benar-benar panas. Dia tidak tahu lubangnya yang semakin sempit atau memang penis Luhan yang semakin besar, rasanya sangat penuh, menghimpit benda sekeras batang itu. Xiumin bahkan dapat merasakan urat-urat penis Luhan yang menggesek dinding anusnya. Xiumin serasa di surga, ini benar-benar nikmat!

Baru saja Xiumin akan mengeluarkan cairannya, Luhan tiba-tiba saja mencabut penisnya keluar dengan kasar.

"Ahh..!" Xiumin mengerang perih. Sepertinya ada yang sobek di dalam sana.

Xiumin menatap tidak mengerti pada Luhan yang turun dari kasur. "L-Luhan?"

Pemuda itu membalik badannya hanya untuk menyentil penis Xiumin yang memerah. "Tunggu di sini Min, aku akan ke dapur."

Luhan kembali dengan sebotol besar soda di tangannya. Xiumin pikir Luhan kehausan, tapi tidak. Harusnya dia ingat kalau pacarnya itu memiliki otak setan. Luhan pasti melakukan apapun untuk meraih kepuasan seks yang hebat, meskipun itu dengan cara yang ekstrim dan nantinya akan mengoyak lubang partner-nya.

Luhan menyodorkan mulut botol itu, memaksa Xiumin untuk meneguk isinya hingga hampir setengah. Luhan sengaja menyiksa Xiumin, karena dia tahu Xiumin sangat membenci soda. Sensasi gasnya, sensasi menggigitnya, Xiumin tidak suka—soda membuat perutnya mulas.

Kepala Xiumin kembali tergeletak. Soda menuruni kerongkongannya, dia tidak suka ini. Baru saja akan memejamkan mata, Xiumin dibuat kaget ketika sesuatu menembus lubangnya. Tidak, tidak, itu bukan penis Luhan. Benda itu dingin dan terlalu kaku, serta terlalu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran penis pacarnya. Ia merasa aneh saat cairan dingin memenuhi anusnya. Ketika Xiumin melihat ke bawah—

"Astaga Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

—Ya, Luhan memasukkan mulut sampai leher botol soda di tangannya ke dalam anus Xiumin. Menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu, sehingga cairan di dalamnya berbuih dan menyakiti lubang Xiumin. Gila. Luhan pikir Xiumin menikmati seks kali ini. Matanya berkilat nafsu melihat tubuh Xiumin yang menggeliat kesakitan.

"A-aahh! Hentikan, Lu.. Arrgh! Sakit.. Ahh! AHH..!"

Xiumin merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana buih-buih soda itu menciptakan sensasi menggigit di dalam sana. Rasanya seperti ada makhluk hidup berbentuk cair yang bermain dengan lubangnya. Kalau saja tidak ada luka yang Luhan ciptakan di sana, mungkin Xiumin akan sangat menyukai ini, atau mungkin meminta Luhan untuk selalu menyertakan soda di setiap seks mereka. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, cairan yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya itu malah menambah penderitannya. Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa perihnya sebelum mencobanya sendiri.

Luhan tertawa senang, ia semakin menggoyangkan moncong botol itu kesetanan, mengundang ekspresi sensual Xiumin yang sebenarnya adalah raut penuh kesakitan. Xiumin tahu Luhan tidak akan berhenti sampai ia pingsan—oh, atau mungkin meneruskannya meski ia pingsan. Entahlah. Yang jelas dia hanya bisa berteriak walaupun Luhan tidak akan peduli.

Tangan lentik Xiumin meremat sprei di dekat bokongnya. Ini sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong ada letupan rasa nikmat yang juga menyertai. Gila, Luhan gila, dan dia juga ikut-ikutan gila. Ia menyerahkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Luhan, seperti pelacur, seperti lelaki yang haus akan sentuhan penuh dosa. Bahkan ketika Luhan menyematkan bantal di bawah pinggul Xiumin dan menusukkan benda mati itu semakin dalam dan brutal, Xiumin malah melebarkan pahanya, memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, meraup moncong botol itu. Penis mungilnya yang di awal melemas karena sakit, kini kembali tegang. Cairan precum mengaliri semua sisinya.

"Nggh.. L-Luhanh.. nghh.. ahh.. ahh.. Ohh.. lagi.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Aaaaahhh..!"

Luhan menggila—oh, dia memang gila. Desahan dan erangan Xiumin benar-benar seksi. Setan menguasai tubuh Luhan sepenuhnya. Botol itu masuk lebih dalam, keras, dan cepat. Bahkan benda dingin itu hampir lenyap tertelan lubang Xiumin kalau saja Xiumin tidak mengejan. Luhan memasukkan paksa cairan soda yang tersisa ke dalam lubang Xiumin, menahannya dengan tangan dan mengeluarkan botol itu keluar, tentu saja dengan keras.

"Ahh.. nghh.. aahh.. ahh.. AAARGH..! hhh.."

Baru sedetik Xiumin bisa bernafas lega, sesuatu yang lebih besar kembali masuk, menginvasi ruangan lembab dan panas itu dengan gerakan seperti bor. Xiumin menengadah, nafasnya putus-putus, dan tubuhnya terhentak luar biasa keras.

"Ahh..! Ahh..! Nggh! Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. Luhanh.. Aahhh.. Luhaaaannh! Ah! AHH..!"

Xiumin benar-benar yakin dinding anusnya memang ada yang robek. Ia berusaha melihat ke bawah hanya untuk mendapati sprei dekat lubangnya yang basah karena darah. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada penis besar Luhan yang keluar-masuk, benar-benar gagah. Luhan memang dewa seks. Ia yakin pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang iri karena ia berhasil—bahkan sudah seringkali menghabiskan kegiatan panas yang panjang bersama orang sekuat Luhan. Pemuda di atas Xiumin ini seperti hewan liar yang haus seks.

Tidak ada kata pelan untuk setiap dorongan yang Luhan beri. Xiumin sampai tersedak berkali-kali karena saking kuatnya gerakan yang ditimbulkan.

"Luhannh... aahh.. ahhh.. Luhannhh.. AAAHH!"

Luhan merasa dirinya di atas langit. Menjadi kebanggan tersendiri ketika Xiumin mabuk seperti ini dan menyebut namanya dengan seksi.

Cairan Xiumin keluar. Dia memuncratkan ke segala arah—ke badannya sendiri, kasur, bahkan wajah Luhan juga kena. Butuh hampir setengah menit sampai ia selesai klimaks. Mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan dengan lubang yang masih ditusuk penuh gairah benar-benar fantastis menurut Xiumin. Tubuhnya melemas, ia kira sebentar lagi Luhan juga akan klimaks dan permainan akan selesai atau setidaknya berhenti dulu untuk istirahat. Tapi tidak, Luhan masih jauh dari kata puas. Melihat lubang Xiumin yang masih berkedut hebat, ia kembali meraih botol soda yang tergeletak lalu memasukkannya bersama dengan penisnya sendiri.

Xiumin berteriak, perutnya kejang. Ukuran penis Luhan terlalu besar untuk ia tampung dan sekarang ditambah dengan moncong botol keparat itu? _shit_.

Kaki Xiumin masih mengangkang, bukan karena ia merasa nikmat disetubuhi dengan dua 'benda' itu, tapi karena dia tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk mengatupkannya. Badannya sudah terlalu lemas.

Mata Xiumin berkabut. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak keras. Decitan kasur semakin jelas terdengar, mungkin hampir ambruk dibuatnya.

Xiumin hampir pingsan kalau saja Luhan tidak mengeluarkan penisnya dan botol itu, lalu turun dari kasur.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi.

Luhan berbalik dengan vibrator di tangannya. Benda itu bergerigi dengan ukuran yang tidak kalah besar dari penis Luhan. Seringai tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bermain dengan ini kan? Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Min."

Xiumin bergeming, percuma saja ia menolak karena ujung-ujungnya pun pasti dia yang akan meminta lebih pada Luhan—atau, percuma saja ia menolak karena toh Luhan pasti tetap menggagahinya sampai puas.

Luhan meraba kerutan anus Xiumin, sedikit memijatnya. Dengan perlahan ia masukkan vibrator di tangannya. Xiumin mendesah pelan, ia berusaha menikmati ini. Ia membayangkan benda laknat yang memasukinya ini adalah penis Luhan.

Vibrator itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Xiumin mengerjap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remot di tangan Luhan menjadi benda yang menarik untuk dilihat. Ia penasaran pada level berapa kali ini Luhan akan menyetelnya.

DRRRT! Xiumin terhentak, Luhan tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja Xiumin kaget, karena ia menyetelnya ke nomer 9—satu nomer di bawah maksimum.

"Nyaah! Ngghhh.. aaahh.. aahh.. AH! Luhaaan... "

Xiumin keenakan, tangannya meraba tubuhnya sendiri, mencubit putingnya. Ia tidak berniat menggoda Luhan, karena sebenarnya dia terlalu asyik dalam dunianya sendiri.

Luhan melontarkan raut pura-pura sebal. "Sepertinya kau lebih suka benda ini daripada penisku ya, Min?"

Luhan mengocok penisnya. Wohoo, sebentar lagi benda kebanggannya akan masuk ke sarang kesayangannya lagi.

Ia menarik vibrator itu keluar, menyiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Xiumin, detik kedua ia tusuk Xiumin dengan sangat keras.

Luhan menaruh bantal kedua di bawah pinggul Xiumin, membuat area genital Xiumin terekspos sangat jelas.

"Haaa-ahh! Aahh.. aahh.. L-luhanh... hhh... Aahhh.. ngghh.. AAAHH..!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Xiumin klimaks. Dindingnya menghimpit penis Luhan, tapi pemuda di atasnya tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan klimaks. Luhan itu monster.

Energi Xiumin tersedot habis, tidak tersisa. Ketika gelap hampir sepenuhnya menyapa, Xiumin masih bisa merasakan lubangnya yang digenjot habis-habisan.

.

.

TBC

.

Cuma satu kali pengeditan, mungkin kalian bakal nemu banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya.  
>Kenapa aku pake cast LuMin? Karena mereka hawt! ngiler/ oke luhan emang imut atau ada juga yang bilang cantik, tapi kalo disandingin sama Xiumin, maigat! aura seme-nya menguar seketika xD

Ya, ini berlanjut. Mungkin satu chapter lagi, atau mungkin dua? Entahlah, sesuai mood, yang jelas chap depan sudah selesai diketik sekitar setengahnya. Untuk yang nanyain plot, ini gak pake plot. Lihat salah satu peringatan di awal? PWP: porn without plot. Buat seneng-seneng aja, sekalian nyalurin otak mesum author :v

Mind to review? /bbuing-bbuing~/

.

_26 Desember 2014, 22:40_


End file.
